Un cours sur l'amour
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Kurt et Blaine apprennent ce qu'est être réellement intime.  Traduction


_Et voilà une autre traduction, toujours une Kurt/Blaine. Probablement l'une des histoires que j'ai le plus aimé en fait. Kurt m'a profondément touché ici, comment ne pas l'aimer quand il est aussi mignon? Vous me le dirai! :D Et puis bon, ça donne envie de pleurer aussi, alors… Cet OS est vraiment bien écrit, j'ai donc essayé d'être à la hauteur et de faire passer les émotions aussi bien que l'auteure l'avait fait. J'espère avoir réussi! :D Sur ce, je cesse de blablater et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : KurtBlaine (oui, un slash…)**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire et les personnages sont aux auteurs de Glee**

* * *

><p><em>Cette histoire est une traduction de l'originale <em>_**Love Education**__ de __**Wynnie the pooh**__. __Thank you to let me translate this amazing story, I hope I've translate as great as you have write it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>UN COURS SUR L'AMOUR<strong>_

* * *

><p>« Je pense qu'on devrait faire l'amour. »<p>

D'accord, alors je suis plutôt ouvert: j'ai de quoi l'être; être sorti du placard et en être fier et tout. Mais je dois admettre que cette déclaration me décrocha la mâchoire. Je veux dire, c'était complètement improvisée, inattendue, quelque chose à quoi je pensais depuis des siècles, mais que je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de mentionner parce que mon petit ami n'était pas ce genre de garçon.

Mais apparemment, il l'était...

« Enh? »

« Je pense, » dit-il, prononçant chaque mot avec lenteur, « que nous devrions faire l'amour. »

« Mais voyons, Kurt. Es-tu sérieux? La dernière fois que j'ai seulement mentionné le mot _sexe_, tu as pratiquement enfoncé tes doigts dans tes oreilles et tu t'es mis à chanter jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus m'entendre. »

« Oui, mais c'était avant. »

Je n'acceptais pas cet argument. Kurt et moi nous nous étions déjà retrouvé dans cette situation auparavant- ou du moins, dans une qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Il était réfractaire à toutes choses qui étaient sexy et même si je devais admettre qu'il était la chose la plus merveilleuse sur cette planète, j'étais presque effrayé de penser qu'il avait pu changer d'opinion aussi rapidement. C'était un peu trop beau pour être vrai et Kurt Hummel n'était pas le genre de personne à changer d'opinion sans avoir une bonne raison.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé? » lui demandais-je.

« Rien. »

Je lui lançai un regard, mais ça ne sembla pas le décontenancer. « Il y a certainement quelque chose, Kurt. »

« Non, il n'y a rien. »

Je fis un pas en avant, prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent, mais je pouvais le sentir résister, s'éloigner de moi.

« Blaine, je suis sérieux. » Ses yeux étaient sombres et douloureux, il n'y avait là rien que je pouvais appeler 'prêt pour le sexe'.

« Tout comme je le suis. »

Kurt retira sa main de la mienne, la passant dans ses cheveux. Je sus alors que ça l'embêtait vraiment. Kurt ne mettrait jamais volontairement la pagaille dans ses cheveux. Je l'observai alors qu'il reculait, s'appuyant contre le mur de la chambre du dortoir. Il posa sa tête contre la brique et je pus entendre le soupire qui franchit ses lèvres.

Pourquoi dois-je être un tel gentleman? Sérieusement, je veux dire, je suis un garçon. J'ai des sentiments et tous ces trucs. Mais je prends la longue route parce que mon petit ami n'est pas prêt pour ce genre de chose. Et maintenant, il me dit qu'il l'est et je ne saute pas sur l'opportunité. Quel genre de garçon suis-je?

« Je ne veux pas te contrarier, Kurt. »

« Eh bien, tu fais ça à merveille, n'est-ce pas? » Je pouvais entendre le sarcasme poindre dans son ton et quelque chose se tordit à l'intérieur de mon torse, ressentant un pincement pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? »

« Je veux que tu me dises que tu veux faire ça. Et nous le ferons. D'accord? »

« Non. » Je secouai ma tête.

« Non? » Kurt me regarda alors, les larmes brillant dans le coin de ses yeux. Je ne m'étais jamais senti autant un trou du cul qu'à ce moment. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « non »? »

« Je veux dire que je ne le ferai pas. Je ne ferai pas l'amour avec toi. » Je voulais désespérément faire un pas vers lui, lui laisser savoir que je m'inquiétais pour lui, mais je tiens mon bout et garda mes pieds ancrer sur le sol.

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Parce que tu ne veux pas vraiment faire ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais ce n'est pas pour les raisons que ce devrait l'être et quand je… » Je fis alors une pause, les mots s'étranglant au fond de ma gorge. Mes pieds s'avancèrent contre mon gré, m'amenant plus près de lui. « Quand toi et moi… quand nous _ferons l'amour_, je ne veux pas que ça soit à propos de prouver quelque chose ou de faire ce que la société nous dit de faire. Je veux que ce soit parce que nous le voulons et parce que nous sommes tous les deux prêts. »

« Je suis prêt, » dit encore Kurt, mais l'allure têtu de son menton était en train de cédé et je pouvais voir sa confiance s'effriter. Lui, que je n'avais que rarement vu perdre sa confiance en lui. Lui, qui était si sûr de lui et de qui il était.

Je fis le dernier pas vers lui, effaçant l'espace qui nous séparait, et posa mes mains sur ses épaules. « Kurt, » soufflais-je. Il retient son souffle et je le vis lutter pour parler. Il était en larmes et même si cette conversation était tellement soudaine et qu'elle avait surgit de nulle part, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ça le travaillait depuis longtemps, je ne l'avais seulement pas remarqué. « Kurt, je t'aime. » C'était la première fois que je lui disais vraiment ces mots, alors que nous ne chantions pas ou que nous n'étions pas en train de plaisanter à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre.

Il leva la tête vers moi, nos regards se rencontrant, et l'éclat qui me perça me fit presque fondre. « Vraiment? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

Et soudainement, une autre chose que je n'avais définitivement pas prévue se passa. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes, me poussant vers l'arrière. J'eu à peine le temps de trouver mon équilibre avant que ses mains ne se nouent autour de mon cou, me tirant vers lui, et je laissai une main se poser contre son torse, glissant contre le doux tissu.

« Wow, » réussis-je à souffler alors qu'il fit une pause pour respirer et qu'il se reculait, me regardant. Son visage était rouge, ses joues étaient roses. Je tendis une main pour balayer les larmes de ses yeux et il me laissa faire, un sourire marquant son visage. Ses fossettes étaient bien visibles et je déclarai presque, à cet instant, à quel point ses fossette le faisait paraître mignon, mais je me contentai plutôt de repousser ses cheveux vers l'arrière et de reculer d'un pas.

Un soupire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Kurt et il m'observa tandis que je me replaçais sur le lit. « Pourquoi ai-je été un tel idiot? » Il pinça ses lèvres ensembles, son regard sur moi, attendant pour ma réponse.

« Tu ne l'as pas été, » dis-je. Ses yeux se plissèrent, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler. « Tu as été comme toutes ces filles et tous ces garçons qui pensent qu'ils doivent être davantage que ce qu'ils ont besoin d'être. Et comme pour tous les autres adolescents, le sexe est généralement l'une de ces choses, » lui dis-je avec un sourire. « Mais tu devrais savoir maintenant que ça ne fait rien d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pas tant que tu ne seras pas prêt. »

« Mais tu _es_ prêt! Tu es toujours prêt pour tout! »

Je ris presque lorsqu'il dit ça, mais je me contentai d'agripper sa main et de le tirer à mes côtés. Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et il appuya sa tête contre la mienne. « Je ne suis définitivement pas prêt. »

Il me repoussa, incapable de le croire. « Tu l'es aussi. »

« J'ai t'ai déjà dis que la romance n'était pas mon truc. »

« Tu as prouvé que tu avais tout faux à propos de ça. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a que toi qui pense ça. »

Il sourit et s'assit, laissant glisser une main dans mes cheveux que j'avais oublié de coiffer avec du gel ce matin-là. Ils s'échappaient dans tous les sens, chaque boucle faisant sa propre voie. Je pouvais sentir ses doigts frôler mon cuir chevelu, me donnant la chair de poule. Je mordis ma lèvre, essayant de ne pas avoir de réaction, mais il riait déjà de moi, et avec un grognement, je m'allongeai sur le lit, abandonnant. « C'est inutile de débattre avec toi, n'est-ce pas? »

Il acquiesça. « Tu es un romantique formidable. Je souhaiterais seulement pouvoir être aussi sexy que tu es romantique."

Je lui offris un sourire emplit de promesse. « Tu as à peine dix-sept ans, Kurt. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir de 'sexe appeal'. Tu m'as de toute façon et je m'en contre fou. »

« Mais si j'étais prêt et que tu étais prêt, tu le ferais, n'est-ce pas? » Ses yeux luisaient d'espoir et je ne pus m'empêche de sourire et de le pousser gentiment.

« Bien sûre que je le ferais, idiot. Tu es merveilleux. »

Et avec le sourire que je désirais, il se pencha sur moi, capturant mes lèvres avec les siennes. Je pouvais sentir la douce pression, la douceur dans ses caresses, et je voulais lui dire que c'était parfait, qu'_il_ était parfait, mais sa bouche ne quitta jamais la mienne. Le baiser que nous partagions ne faisait qu'augmenter en intensité et quand sa langue parcourut la ligne de ma lèvre inférieur, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui ouvrir le passage vers ma bouche.

Mes mains étaient sur ses hanches, le tirant aussi près de moi que je le pouvais, et mon dos s'arquait vers lui, contre mon propre gré. Il avait le contrôle sur moi et pour une quelconque raison, j'eu l'impression que nos rôles étaient inversés, de façon positive. J'avais toujours été l'instigateur, celui qui apportait ces moments. Je pouvais désormais sentir la confiance irradier de lui et je souris contre les lèvres de Kurt.

Sa main prit en coupe ma joue et son autre se pressa contre mon torse alors qu'il m'embrassait et ce fut comme si rien n'avais jamais été aussi merveilleux, aussi bon. Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter et je ne voulais pas le faire. Ma peau était en feu, sa longue dansait avec la mienne et j'agrippai le bas de son chandail, jouant avec lui, le taquinant en le relevant dans son dos.

J'entendis son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. La pression de ses lèvres contre les miennes ne diminua pas et je l'embrassai plus profondément en retour, tirant son chandail plus haut par la même occasion. Ma main fit de petits cercles dans son dos et je pouvais sentir les frissons naître sous mes caresses. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire et je poussai doucement Kurt de moi pour passer son chandail par-dessus sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Blaine? » me demanda-t-il alors que je procédais. Il ne m'arrêta pas, ses yeux brillaient de curiosité et la douleur qui s'y tenait un peu plus tôt avait disparue.

« Si tu me laisses faire, je retire ton chandail. C'est vraiment restreint. » Je lui offris un sourire et il me le retourna, se levant et me laissant lui enlever son vêtement. Si auparavant j'avais été effrayé de le laisser se lancer dans quelque chose pour quoi il n'était pas prêt, cette peur était désormais oubliée. La lueur dans ses yeux débordait de calme et de confiance et peut-être qu'il était prêt maintenant. Peut-être que nous pouvions finalement avancer vers un autre niveau.

Ma main courue gentiment contre son torse, faisant naître des frissons. Mon pouce effleura sa mâchoire et je l'attirai plus près pour un autre baiser. Ses mains râpaient mes avant-bras, mais mon chandail était toujours inéluctablement sur moi, et mon esprit lui criait de me l'arracher. Je ne voulais pas le pousser, mais je voulais désespérément sentir ce que ferais nos peaux nues l'une contre l'autre.

« Kurt, » soufflais-je dans son oreille et ses mains raffermirent leur prise sur mes hanche, agrippant le bas de mon chandail. Je posai mains sur le dessus des siennes, les amenant lentement vers le haut. Il ne me résista pas. Je plaçais des baisers dans son cou et sur sa mâchoire et toujours aussi lentement, ensemble, nous retirâmes mon chandail.

Les frissons parcourent immédiatement ma peau et je guidai sa main vers les muscles de mon ventre. Je pouvais sentir son sourire alors que ses mains courraient sur mes muscles et le dérobement dans mon ventre comme il se poussait plus près de moi, nos peaux brûlant là où elles se touchaient.

« Kurt, » soufflais-je encore, et il souffla mon nom dans mon oreille, sa voix enrouée et haletante. « C'est comme ça que ça doit être, » lui dis-je.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure lorsqu'il me répondit, amenant ses mains sur mon torse, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau. « Je t'aime, Blaine. »

Ces mots étaient comme un regain d'énergie et je le soulevai de moi, le renversant là où j'étais de façon à me retrouver au-dessus de lui. Un grognement se construisait dans ma gorge et je posai des sauvages sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Sa main se resserra fermement, ses doigts griffant ma peau bien que je ne pouvais pas ressentir la douleur. Tout ce que je pouvais ressentir, c'était l'électricité de sa peau contre la mienne, les relents de chaleur qui faisaient courber mes orteils inconsciemment.

Je ramenai mes lèvres contre sa bouche, ma langue courant contre sa lèvre inférieure. Il m'ouvrit sa bouche, soupirant sous moi, et je laissai ma langue danser avec la sienne. Mon sourire rencontrait le sien.

Mes mains descendirent gentiment contre le haut de ses bras et il y eu des frissons brûlant là où mes doigts se posaient. Je me libérai du contacte avec sa bouche et poursuivit sur ses bras, suivant le même chemin que mes mains avait tracées et embrassant de petits baisers sa peau. Je pouvais le sentir trembler sous moi, presque tortiller, et je souris contre sa peau.

« Blaine. » Sa voix était un gémissement et je pouvais sentir mes tripes se tordent alors qu'il tendit sa main pour enrouler ses doigts dans mes cheveux, tirant sur les boucles que j'avais échoué à faire tenir avec du gel. Avec un grognement, il me repoussa de la peau douce de ses épaules et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. « Blaine, s'il te plaît, _touche-moi_. »

Mon bas ventre semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il avait dit ces mots- _ces mots_- et je voulais désespérément le faire, mais il avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans son ton et quand je levai les yeux vers lui, je pu voir des larmes argentées glisser sur ses joues.

« Kurt, » soufflais-je, levant mon pouce pour effacer les larmes. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Et j'étais certain que quelque chose n'allait pas et que nous étions sur le point de revenir là où nous étions dix minutes plutôt, et qu'il m'avait caché ça durant tout ce temps. J'étais_ certain_ qu'il était prêt cette fois.

« Blaine, » murmura-t-il et il leva sa main pour toucher mes lèvres avec ses doigts. « Blaine, je suis tellement heureux. »

Et il m'embrassa encore et il prit ma main, la guide avec confiance. Je laissai mes doigts se poser contre sa hanche, jouant avec la ceinture de son pantalon et il frissonna contre moi, son souffle devenant erratique. Mon pouce frôla plus près du renflement de son pantalon et il laissa s'échappa un souffle qui sonna comme les mots 'merci'.

C'était comme si quelque chose me submergeait à travers mes veines. Parce que Kurt m'avait _remercié_. Il avait pleuré parce que je l'avais rendu _heureux_. Et c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais pensé expérimenter.

Dans cette situation, aussitôt qu'il avait dit ces premiers mots, j'avais su que je serais pour être un professeur sévère et que j'aiderais Kurt à apprendre ses leçons sur le sexe.

Et certainement, c'était arrivé. Mais à ce moment, Kurt _m_'avait enseigné une leçon à propos de l'amour.

Parce qu'il m'aimait, il l'avait dit et il n'avait pas été effrayé de montrer si clairement ses émotions. Et pour moi, au moins, c'était le premier pas vers l'intimité, pour être capable de partager ces moments que je souhaitais désespérément pouvoir partager avec Kurt.

Alors ce fut à ce moment que je brisai notre étreinte et que je lui dis : « je t'aime aussi, Kurt. Je t'aime tellement. Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. »

Et il posa son front contre le mien, souriant. Je pouvais sentir le sel de ses larmes contre mes lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Et qui ose me dire maintenant qu'ils ne sont pas mignons ensembles? Enfin, Kurt l'est, Blaine, ça dépend des fois- quand il chante trop par exemple…. Les reviews seront transmises à l'auteur. Chacune d'elle vous donnera le droit d'obtenir un câlin de votre personnage favori! <em>


End file.
